War on animation
by Sean Annerire
Summary: the war between good and evil in the kingdom of disney has left the villians almost dead. Untill Operation Crossover is intoduced. Rated teen for language and proably other stuff later, is actually a crossover, but dosn't have the right catagories for it.
1. Chapter I: Once upon a Battlefield

War of animation part one

"SILENCE!"

Maleficent walked gracefully up to the throne. They were screwed. Countless Magi were heroic, hell they had a magical _nation _on their side, Even if they die. There are a never ending stream of heroes to kill them all anyway. Maleficent was the Eldest, save for Grimelhide and Tremaine, but she was the first great villain. So much was thrust upon her. This war was going to end in their blood, but if she couldn't kill every last one of those heroes she would rather die.

"STOP THIS INFERNAL MUTTERING! *sigh*I am well aware of the odds we face. All but four of us have a magical counterpart, _excluding a certain member here," _she gave hades the most pissed off look in existence, which caused him to blush blue and sink to the floor with embarrassment. "But I digress. We face the most powerful force in our entire world. We face the plot. But I have a plan." Nine astonished faces looked up at their dark leader like children hearing an epic legend. "There is a far corner of Disneydom that has been forgotten in the war. There is something there…something that…can fix everything." The gathered villains looked at Maleficent with a looked of horrified shock. But it was not from her words. Her face was not scheming or triumphant. It was solemn. She almost looked like she could cry. Grimelhide rose and pompously replied

"What is it?"

Maleficent looked defeated, dead even. The room was dead silent.

"Do you remember Grimelhide?"

A sobered Grimelhide replied "Remember what?"

A single whisper came from her throat.

"Chernabog"

Grimelhide's eyes widened. She looked like she could faint for a second, then slowly backed into a chair and shook her head.

"Oh god not that."

Maleficent addressed the rest of the council.

Many of you don't remember Fantasia. It was a long time ago. 9 years before Tremaine was even alive.

The younger villains were shot awestruck looks at one another. This Chernabog was the second oldest evil thing in existence.

Chernobog is the master of hell. He is the source of my power, and probably the source for yours as well. If we bring him into this he will destroy everything. I don't mean all but five of us and 25 of the heroes. I. mean. Everything.

Eight faces contemplated the idea of being completely and utterly gone. But this is the way with villains. Only the most evil would make such a sacrifice. There was a pause for several minutes. Then Grimelhide rose, in all her radiant beauty.

"I'm in."

Tremaine rose next. Then Jafar. The horned king rose next, silent as usual. Fallicer, Ursula, Hades even after a few minutes thought. All of them would be willing to die for mutual destruction. Only Yzma and Mim sat awkwardly in their seats, eyes glued to the floor. Eventually Mim stood and said timidly "I guess we'll be leaving."

"Nonsense" Glowered Maleficent. Vines bound both of the lowly witches to their knees.

"You two are comical. That makes you weak. You only have enough evil to make you a threat. But we still need you two. Get used to the vines you'll be wearing them for the rest of your lives.

"Oh dear there's no need for that."


	2. Chapter II: An Unwelcomed Guest

War of Animation part Two

The counsel turned to the supposed intruder, only to find a seemingly young woman in a green cloak and a medieval dark maroon dress. Gothel. Gothel was a child compared to all of them but Fallicer, barely magic, and CGI. The Magic counsel couldn't think someone they would expect less.

"Hello Ladies, Jafar, Fallicer, Hades"

The mother of all awkward pauses crept into the room.

"What do you want little girl?" Growled Ursula.

"Oh come now dear I'm here to help."

"Hmm…what with?" mused Jafar, "The amassed heroes are on our doorstep. The most brilliant solution, found by the most respected and gracefully evil person alive, (Jafar was always quick to flatter.) is mutual destruction. What do you have?"

"Allow me to Demonstrate." Gothel Pulled a scroll from her cloak, and laid it out on the table.

The scroll was a map of the kingdom of Disney. The counsel gathered around the map, pondering the significance. Gothel paced from one end of the table as she made her speech.

"This map shows the borders of Disney, obviously, but it fails to show what is beyond that."

"And what would that be" Tremain replied with all the sarcasm she could muster.

"Pixar. DreamWorks. Fox." , Said Gothel. "Each one with half to twice the villains we have. Some like you, some like me, some with powers with you couldn't imagine." It was no secret the new characters of Disney mingled with the other kingdoms. Some of the counsel was smiling quietly to themselves. Gothel continued strutting from one end of the table to the other.

"If we can send envoys to the other kingdoms, we can finally over power those silly little goodie-goodies."

"Well dear," Gothel declared, gliding over to Maleficent, Tremaine, and Grimelhide "what do you make of that?"

Maleficent was sprawled on her throne with her head low.

"_That _my dear…"Maleficent whispered,

"Is selling out…" holding Gothel up in the air by her throat.

"TO THE ENEMY"

Gothel was thrown to the floor, coughing and sputtering. Grimelhide and Tremaine Stared at her in disgust. Yes they were evil. But only the weak "sell out to the enemy" the strong died trying to kill them. Gothel rose, and keeping her calm, confident demeanor, replied.

"No my dear. That is _cheating"._

Evil smiles rippled across the villain's countenance as they heard the one idea that had never popped into their heads. Selling out was for cowards, but to cheat, that was kept for the brilliant.

Maleficent materialized a chair for Gothel to sit in at the table.

"Come dear. Let's talk."


	3. Chapter III: Life's complecations

War on animation part III

After a good deal of discussion the meeting was adjourned. The minor villains slunk off to their various homesteads, while the Major villains took the time for more formal farewells.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Maleficent," crooned Jafar, "I can only hope I can be of better service to you in the future.

Hades stopped him abruptly by knocking him off his feet.

"Try 'n forgive the brown-noser Mal," cringing slightly after seeing the look he got from Maleficent, "we'll see you soon.

The two left glaring at each other, while Gothel, Ursula, and Maleficent were about to leave.

"Your plan has potential." remarked Maleficent, "But you'll have to clear it with the warlords for it to get anywhere."

"Oh, _that _won't be a problem for me dear."

"I've met them Gothel," said Maleficent sternly "They're all stubborn as anything."

"Don't worry maleficent, dear." Gothel said as she strutted out the door, "A girl has her ways"

Now alone with her closest thing to a friend, Maleficent finally collapsed into her throne, exhausted.

Ursula slithered over to the throne and took the seat next to it.

"Mal? Dear? What will they call you next?"

"Their murderer if I get my way"

"Come now dea- Maleficent", Ursula reasoned. "Hades is a tease. We all _know _that."

"I can stand Gothel," Maleficent stated. "She's so "sweet" with everyone. It's Jafar and Hades I don't comprehend. They never act the same around me."

"Oh Mal, there's a _reason _for that."

"Now you too, what is up with this disturbing lack of cold-heartedness around me? It's unsettling." Growled Maleficent.

"Those two have acted the way they have since the day they met you. They like you Mal. A lot."

"And your excuse?" maleficent demanded?

"I'm a match maker." Crooned Ursula, "It's my nature to want to _help _you."

"I have my vices Ursula," reminded Maleficent, "lust isn't one of them. If you want them you can HAVE them.

"Oh yeah, Men just love the chubby octopus. Alas the match maker will never work for herself."

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked incredulously? "You can turn yourself into a PRINCESS! GYAH! WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY MORONS?"

Maleficent stopped ranting for a moment, remembering something.

"Speaking of morons, hook contacted me. He said you haven't been with the armada. _Like you were supposed to be."_

"I've been under water. If he can't see me that's HIS problem."

"*sigh* just do your magic on the ship, it's exactly the same if not easier."

"I don't know…" Ursula drawled, "It's an _awful _lot harder to do magic with these." Gesturing to the tentacles.

"If you go now, I'll power your Vanessa form myself."

"Really?"

"BUT THAT'S ALL"

As Ursula happily slithered out the door, Maleficent found the nearest couch and collapsed into it.

"Oh," Maleficent sighed, "the things I do for evil…"


	4. Chapter IV: Dark Corridors

Thanks to everone who favorited or reviewed!

I do not own Disney, or any of the characters

* * *

><p>War on animation part IV<p>

Gothel was walking through the tunnels somewhere between Maleficent's tower and the Palace of Justice. Disney had an elegant way of merging different places so you can't tell where you are in between. The tunnels under a castle could take you any number of places. She could hear distant voices. (Jafar and Hades were bickering again no doubt.) Soon the warm flickering light of the Palace of Justice shone through the tunnel. Gothel slipped through the darkness, searching for her victim. His back was turned. A smile crept across her face.

"He's all alone, too. Perfect."

As she sprang from the shadows, wrapping her arms around his waist in the process, he gave a yell of astonishment, and after a quick look behind him,

"I told you to stop doing that" he groaned.

"Oh come now Claude dear," Gothel tempted, "What kind of villain would I be if I did what you expected me to."

"The kind of villain that would throw me of a cliff," removing Gothel's hands from his side "or torture me for hours."

Gothel walked past him, seductively passing her hand on his cheek. Frollo blushed just barely.

"Would you really prefer that?" Gothel questioned."

"Hmmm." Frollo mused, fingering a lock of her coal black hair.

"Perhaps…"

"Another time dear…" she said, looking into his deep eyes. Have you talked to them yet?"

"I have been avoiding it." Frollo groaned

"Why?" Gothel snapped. It was bad enough all the other villains considered her young and naive

"Because I know they won't like it." He retorted.

"Trust me, it's better than what I walked in on the magicians discussing."

"And what is that?"

"From what I can gather a creature named…Chernobyl or something, from…Fantasia?'

Frollo's face darkened with concern.

"Chenabog. It's that bad..."he muttered "but…"

"But?" she interrupted

"Chernabog is destroyed by sunlight. That wouldn't have done anything. However…" he mused… "The firebird could have fixed that."

"You hand drawn types are always so cryptic."

"The fire bird is exactly what it sounds like." Frollo continued, gazing into a nearby pit of fire "It ravaged a valley once when a careless sprite awakened it. The only reason it stopped was because it had nothing left to devour. If the firebird was released first, it would be dark enough for Chernabog to destroy what was left of our world"

"I must give you credit Frollo," Gothel remarked, wrapping her arms around his slender neck, "You're smarter than you look."

"I have my moments." Frollo pulled Gothel into a deep kiss, gently pulling away an eon later,

"I should go talk to them"

"Oh…Must you?" Gothel begged,

"Better now than later…" Frollo admitted as he walked down a tunnel. What on earth did he see in her? Maybe he was just being a romantic fool; maybe he was just sick of being alone. Or maybe she reminded him of a different dark haired witch…


	5. Chapter V: Strictly Buisness

War on animation part V

In the great Ocean of Disney the Villains'' Armada was fighting the forces of good. It was, at the moment, four ships, a giant whale, and an even bigger squid against one ship, a submarine, and two different aquatic Civilizations. FML

In the Captain's Quarters of the Jolly Roger Captain Hook, Governor Radcliffe, Captain Gantu, and Long John Silver sat at a small table

"Right lads," Hook broke in after inhaling deeply from his cigar, "Radcliffe and Silver will launch a surprise attack on the Atlanteans from here…" pointing to a place on the map with his cigar holder.

Radcliffe scoffed, grabbing another turkey leg "Of course, make less work for you to do."

Hook simply glared at Radcliffe. "Use your head for once good man." He retorted, "You sir, have three ships. The only ship I have is the one you're sitting in. There are more Atlanteans than Merfolk. Is that simple enough for you? Or do I have to spell it out on those damn turkey legs?"

Radcliffe Scowled and remained silent.

After tacking a swig of rum hook continued. "Gantu and I will take the Merfolk and Gantu's ship should be able to take out the sub."

"And Prince Eric's Vessel?" said Silver

Hook sighed. "That Italian whale and the Kraken will have to deal with that."

"We can't control those two!" exclaimed Gantu.

"We don't have a choice." Hook murmured. "There's no one left."

Right that second Hook noticed out of the corner of his eye someone waiting at the door. Whoever she was she was stunning. Her raven hair went down to her back and the white dress she wore flouted her hour glass figure. She looked more like a princess that any villain.

"What is your business here Madame?" Questioned Hook, looking her over to try and determine her identity. That and she was astonishingly beautiful.

"Oh, you mean me?" She asked, flipping her hair, "I'm Vanessa dear" she claimed walking over to the table. "I'm new here." Three out of the four couldn't take their eyes off of her. "Now, about those fish…"

She continued, "I can deal with those."

"Really?" asked Hook, enthralled

Vanessa smiled "A woman has her ways…"

Gantu slammed a fist on the table "We need that sea witch, not some princess!"

Vanessa simply walked outside replying, "Fine. I'll PROVE it."

By the Time the Four men stopped tripping over each other enough to get outside, the kraken and Monsro were doing backflips in the air.

"Well then young miss," Hook said as he kissed Vanessa's hand and led her back inside. "It's decided."

As Vanessa was arranging things in her quarters on The Jolly roger, the four gentlemen, having wrapped up business, sat in the captain's quarters, chatting.

"A nice addition to the armada, I think" Hook mused, making loops with the smoke from his cigar

"Aye, she's someth'n don't ya think Gantu?" asked Silver.

Gantu looked up from his drink of god-knows-what. "You're asking me?"

"My god you two are perverse." Groaned Radcliffe

"You're one to talk," Retorted Hook. "You gave her the exact same look we did. And the fact that you aren't horny as hell after spending 4 months at sea with men says an awful lot." Hook stood up, stumbled a bit from all the rum, opened the door to the cold sea air, and bowed to his colleagues. "Until tomorrow, gents"


	6. Chapter VI: Shock And Awe

War on animation part VI

Vanessa was sitting in the captain's quarters, having some calamari, and waiting for Captain Hook. She always had a thing for _gentlemen. _*sigh* and If he wasn't that, he was diabolical, or downright hilarious. Gentle, funny, yet evil. Not bad to look at for that matter. Crap he was coming! Vanessa looked around franticly. She simply had to find that stupid mirror and hide it. He couldn't see he like that! After throwing an old blanket over the mirror in the corner she sat down where she was just as Hook opened the door.

"Is everything to your liking my dear?" Hook asked with a smile.

Vanessa smiled. "Everything's perfect James, except for that guy singing out there. No sense of pitch what so ever. I guess that's what happens when you don't live in a musical"

"This is a musical dear." Hook said, putting his palm to his face. "I know, I don't get it either. I just wish they would stop taking up that Bloody concertina. Please excuse me a moment…"

Hook Loaded his pistol and began to leave.

"Save your pistol dear, he's not worth it" groaned Vanessa

"*shrug*I need to improve my aim anyway" Hook sighed, shooting the man right between the eyes. The rest of the crew had gone off. A bright idea considering what happened to that guy. The deck looked so serene though. The moon was full and casting a luminous shadow on the deck.

"Care for a walk miss?"

The sea was dark and stormy, but still beautiful as always. Hook always felt a strong connection to the sea. It gave him purpose, a home even. Yet the one thing he could call home could kill him in the time it took for Peter Pan to come, taunt him and leave. Yes if there was ever a masterful villain it was the sea.

"Quite the view you got here isn't it?" Vanessa said as she walked along the deck with Hook.

Hook gazed contentedly at the Sea of Walt. "The most beautiful thing in existence."

"Huh! Thanks a lot." Vanessa growled.

"Are you really that vain?" Hook said nonchalantly.

"No." said Vanessa, sighing deeply.

"I thought so." Hook said. "I see the way you look at the sea. You understand it. Probably better than I do"

Vanessa leaned into Hook and put an arm around his waist "We have a lot in common than…"

Hook gently removed her arm from his waist and silently walked over to the edge of the Jolly Roger.

Vanessa followed him, "I can see a lot about you as well James" she hinted with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Hook said sarcastically

"Yeah, you're a gentle man with a sense of humor…and you'd like to be with me."

"I know nothing about you," Hook chided. "And I don't have the naivety to "hope you're a good person.". While being shallow is a redeeming trait for any villain, it doesn't leave you many options. Besides," hook stopped here to sigh romantically, "I know who I want…"

"Really…?" Vanessa was an incurable gossip, the reaction was automatic, but what he said that night would shock her for years.

"Yes," Hook dreamily replied" She's so malevolent, it's hard to miss. Surly you've heard of Ursula…"

Vanessa Froze.

"WHAT?" that was the only thought that could go through her head. She could only think of one other person who could stand to be _around _her, no one had ever fund her _attractive._

"Alas," hook said, (not seeing Vanessa's catatonic shock) "She's way out of my league. I don't even know what I would say to her…"

Vanessa couldn't say a word, she couldn't even move from all the shock "This couldn't be happening." Vanessa thought, trembling, "oh god I could…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a subtle delicate ticking noise, along with an annoying little tune to go with it. She looked over the boat to see a green crocodile dancing around in the water below.

"Ugh. What a mood killer…FLOTSAM, JETSAM!" Vanessa snapped. The two eels surfaced, grinning.

"Get rid of it!" ordered Vanessa.

She smiled as the eels tore the croc apart in a few minutes.

Vanessa laughed. "The floor show is really something, isn't it Hook?"

"… … … …"

"James?" Vanessa said, waving her hand in front of his face. He slowly began to collapse

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Vanessa ran off to the nearest crew members she could find.

"YOU THERE! WHERE'S THE FAT MINION WITH THE RED HAT"

"What the bloody hell is she talking about?" said a crewman groggily.

"I think she's talking about Smee…"said another. "THE NEXT CABIN OVER YOU DUMB TWAT"

The clattering of a cannonball hitting someone's head explains what happened to crewman #2.

After Mr. Smee and Vanessa got him into a chair Smee gave hook a once over and ordered.

"I need rum, an ice pack, and a blanket, now."

Vanessa wasn't going to risk her leader's death over pride; they might not put her in charge afterwards. So she grabbed the blanket, rum, and ice pack.

"So…this happens to him a lot?" Asked Vanessa.

"Not often mind you, but it's happened before. Panic attacks y'see. Just leave him there; he'll get back to his senses in no time miss."

With that Smee left, while Hook was beginning to stir.

She rushed to his side "James! James! Are you alright?"

"Uhhhhhhhggggg" Hook replied "My head…what happened?"

"Well…"She began. "We were…talking, and you saw a crocodile in the water, and then you just froze."

"What happened to it?" Hook Murmured.

"What?"

"The crocodile! What happened to It.?"

"It's dead." She stated

Hook's eyes widened. The shock on his face melted into a sincere smile.

"Why this is amazing this is…" Hook said losing his train of thought. "Ursula?"

"CRAP!" Thought Vanessa. The blanket she grabbed was the one that she had put on the mirror. That he was facing. The One he was now seeing Ursula in. Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!

Hook just couldn't stop staring at her. All this time she had been there. How had he not seen it? How had he woken up to find his life so damn near perfect? God he was exhausted. Guess the luck wasn't agreeing with him. He started to get dizzy again.

"Not fainting…" He reassured seeing Ursula looking concerned, and like an octopus again as normal. "Just…sleepy my dear."

"Alright then," Ursula said giggling "I'll take you to bed"


	7. Chapter VII: A Happy Ending

I don't own Disney or any of the characters.

War on animation Part VII

Hook awoke as usual to the gentle rocking of his glorious ship. Glorious, huh? Was he really in that good a mood? Apparently…his head wasn't spinning it was quiet enough, but for some reason he just felt so…contented. This contentedness was shattered in an instant when a pair of arms readjusted themselves around his waist.

Crap.

Had they really…? No, he would have remembered that…wouldn't he? Hmmm, general rule of thumb was about three bottles of rum for him to something so…*shudder* improper. He'd only had two, hadn't he? Oh god what was he going to say to…

*giggle* "Good morning James," Vanessa crooned seductively.

"Madame, I most deeply apologize if I took any sort of…well, you know…ohgodimsosorry if I off" Hook said with increasing speed and anxiety.

"James." Vanessa interjected, putting a finger to his lips. "Absolutely nothing happened between us."

"Then why…?"

Vanessa just leaned closer to Hook, when they were about to kiss.

"BOOM!"

Shouts could be heard from the deck, Hook was out the door and dressed, it time to say

"WHAT THE NAME OF BLODDY MARY WAS THAT!"

"Eric's ship, Cap'n. He's hit the starboard side"

*insert commands to ship mates*

Hook turned to see the cannons ablaze as Vanessa rushed out to the cannon fodder.

"Ugh," hook groaned, "What a mood killer."

Just at that moment a voice shattered the cannon's roar, singing of the rise of good and the happy ever after to follow.

I use the word shattered because it was raw, out of tune, and obviously in the wrong range for its owner. Hook's countenance furrowed with disgust. His voice was god awful. He felt the same rush he always had when he heard people who should have their vocal chords severed. He closed his eyes, aimed and fired. A murmur swept across the ship. Hook turned in surprise. What had he hit? No. bloody. Way. …ERIC? Of Couse! _That's _why Eric never sang a note in _The Little Mermaid. _But still. He had hit a man square in the chest, from about 1000 yards away, without looking. Dear merciful heavens.

Vanessa watched in awe as Ariel lay fretting at Eric's side. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. This felt…good. To see the ones she hated suffer so much.

Hook turned to her abruptly and asked with a determined look "How soon can you get to the bottom of that ship and back?

Ursula calculated quickly. "About 20 minutes."

"Right, Hook said, obviously with some sort of Idea. "Meet me in my cabin in about Thirty minutes."

Vanessa nodded, running into the chaos of the ship.

In half an hour's time Vanessa returned to the cabin only to find what appeared to be a large assortment of presents. She read the writing one.

"Your dogged perseverance has given me new insight on the futility of my evil ways, and that if you leave me alone for a few months of quiet contemplation I will likely return to the path of righteousness?"

"Heroes are quite gullible in that regard." Hook explained. "You mustn't touch any of this my dear," Hook went on, gesturing to the presents. "They explode."

Vanessa flinched and stepped back in alarm.

Hook grinned "When I tell them to of course."

"And what do I have to do with these?" asked Vanessa, looking around suspiciously.

"You my dear lady," Hook said, kissing Vanessa's hand. "Will take these down to Eric's ship, and in about forty five minutes the ship will be blasted out of the sea." Hook could not be more pleased with himself.

"Your mission my dear," Pulling Vanessa close, "If you choose to accept it."

Vanessa gently kissed Hook for a moment, entangling her fingers in his long soft raven locks, when another explosion ripped the tow apart.

Hook only gave her all the boxes and said "Godspeed."

Vanessa ran out of the cabin, grabbed a bag, and (gently) tossed the presents inside. As she ran for the deck of the ship she tossed the bag over the side. As she jumped over the side her hair turned white and shortened, her skin merged from peach to violet, and her slender legs were now night black tentacles again. As she hit the water he grabbed the quickly sinking bag of "gifts' and swam to the bottom of the ship. 'Merry Christmas' she thought as she found an opening in the bottom of the ship and put the presents in various obscure places. She was about to place some near Ariel and Eric, but she heard the ticking of about 300 bombs and ran to the bottom of the ship.

The explosion was seen from miles away it was instantaneous, and deadly. Only Ariel and Eric were left cowering on the one piece of ship that survived. Heroes. Far too lucky for their own good. Hook watched the water for Ursula. But nothing came up for several minutes. Hook couldn't take it anymore he was going to find her, so he removed his blood red coat and dived into the sea. From the depths he could see Atlantica. And why Ursula had not surfaced. She had lead Monstro and the kraken right to the city. … (Here hook went up for more air)As the kraken held Triton with one tentacle, the countless others were tearing down every wall to be found… while Monstro was consuming every merperson that moved. …Ursula was struggling to retrieve something from Triton. As Ursula grabbed the staff a smile crept across her face.

"…well?" asked Triton.

"Well what?" asked Ursula.

"Aren't you going to laugh menially and create a whirl pool to destroy us all?"

"No." replied Ursula

Triton raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"I have learned much since being defeated. We all have. Rule #4," Ursula said, pointing the staff at Trident, causing him to explode. "Shooting is _not _too good for my enemies."

After trident drifted into the sea the few remaining merfolk were trying to reason with Monsto and the kraken.

"Please I implore you, mighty creature, do not let this witch abuse you any longer. We can care for you properly. To this both started attacking again with much vigor and even more laughter.

Ursula clicked her tongue. "Rule #48: I will treat any beast which I control through magic or technology with respect and kindness."

The Kraken and Monstro took a second to show some brief affection for Ursula before returning to the merfolk.

As Ursula began to rise to the surface, she saw something drifting in the water. Hook has been too transfixed on the events below to go up for air in time. As Ursula attempted to retrieve hook and bring him to the surface, she felt the Trident being ripped from her fingers. She turned in time to see Ariel Laughing manically while she was creating a whirlpool to destroy her. What an idiot.

Ursula woke up on the sandy shores of her home. Hook was beside her. Was he dead? Probably so. She could feel a tear fall from her eye. Wait. Love interests are almost indestructible. One of the golden rules of Disney. Ursula started to press his chest. As the water sputtered out of his mouth, he still lay motionless on the warm sandy beach.

'Dammit,' thought Ursula, 'I didn't want to have to do this.'

Ursula leaned over Hook and kissed him. Just like all those stupid princes before her, it worked like magic.

Hook was up and blinking in a few seconds.

"Ugh…" Hook moaned. "Me arm is killing me

Hmmmm, why _was_ his arm twisted behind his back like that? As she repositioned his arm she found the trident, held by an iron hook. Both stared at the convenient plot device for a moment. Okay. Now she could deal with Ariel when she came to gloat, or kill her, or whatever.

As Ursula helped hook to his feet, (as best she could with tentacles anyway.) Ariel and Eric walked down the beach toward them.

"Come on Ursula," Arial said. "There's nothing you can do on land. Just give us the trident now, so we don't have to hurt you."

Ursula gave Ariel the most hateful look in existence. "You have hurt me enough. Have you died Ariel? Have you had to watch the first person you ever loved stare at you with terror and disgust? Have you had to slave, starve, and beg to have ONE friend in the world? I have. That friend taught me so much in survival. But there is one thing she taught me that I hold closer to me than anything."

"And what's that?" Ariel asked, as silent storm clouds formed around the beach.

Ursula lightly tapped the trident on the ground, sending a bolt of lightning down on the two heroes, reducing them to ashes.

Ursula smiled as she gathered the ashes in a small bag. "Subtlety"


	8. Chapter VIII: OverWorked and UnderPaid

War on animation part VIII

Maleficent was so engrossed in the endless stack of paper work in front of her that she barely heard Ursula come in. Everything was so hard to keep track of. Battle reports, recruit files, the stream of intelligence, and now these files…

"Feeling over worked Maleficent?" Ursula said sarcastically

"That doesn't begin to describe what I'm going through, *sigh*I need some CHO."

"You don't have to resort to _that_," Ursula reassured,

"So…did things go well with Hook?" Maleficent knew Ursula was aching to rant about hook no matter what had happened; in fact she was counting on it. If she couldn't love, she could at least use Ursula to comprehend it.

"Oh it was fantastic, he's smart, romantic," Ursula said grinning. "And he's got a tentacle fetish like you wouldn't believe."

Smiling, dropping a brown pouch in front of Maleficent. "I want you to keep this safe."

Maleficent opened the bag, seeing ashes, and asked, "Whose are these?"

"Ariel and Eric's!" Ursula said grinning.

Maleficent gave a rare smile. "Well done." She said, taking the ashes in her hand. "I think I know just what to do with this." After putting the bag on a nearby bookshelf, Maleficent collapsed in her chair exhausted.

Ursula took a seat near the towers of paperwork. "I really do owe you for powering Vanessa…"

Maleficent grabbed a large stack of folders, placing them in front of Ursula. "You can pay me back now. I need you to find a match for both Jafar AND Hades so they will leave me in peace."

Ursula looked at the tower of files with a determined grin. "I think I'm up to the challenge Mal."

* * *

><p>Jafar and Hades were walking down a corridor under the castles of Disney having another argument.<p>

"Ya really need to lay off of Mal Jafar." Hades said with a smirk. "I don't think she needs more of your 'help"'

"At least I was being useful." Retorted Jafar with a bemused smile.

"Hey! She needs to relax." Hades said, flaring up slightly

"She won't pick you," Jafar said. "You have too much of a temper. She needs someone with brains"

Tapping hades on the head.

Hades laughed at this. "No way man! Mal needs someone with a bit more **muscle**." Slapping Jafar on the back so hard he fell over.

Jafar got up, seething. "Shouldn't you be with Meg acting as her sassy gay friend?"

Hades flamed and screamed "SHOULDN"T YOU BE OFF CHASING AFTER PRINCESSES!"

The tension was broken from a well-placed cough from Maleficent

The two men were grateful for the dark to hide their blushes. God she was hot.

Hades slicked back the blue flame on his head. "Hey Mal…" Maleficent glowed green and started to flame up herself. "..eficent" Hades continued quietly. He then noticed three Manila folders she was holding.

"Ah! New assignments! Lovely!" Jafar stammered, picking himself off and trying to make himself look presentable.

"Yes." Maleficent said dryly. "I don't know how Gothel did it, but the warlords have agreed her plan. Operation Crossover is what I believe they're calling it. Truly original." Maleficent handed Jafar and Hades their respective folders. Jafar took a quick glance at it and closed it, while Hades was reading his with a raised eyebrow.

"DreamWorks huh?" Hades mused. "I'm guessin' that's your folder?"

Maleficent nodded "I'm heading there as well."

Hades threw a smirk at Jafar who gave him one of his rare looks of true evil.

"I'll have to talk with Gothel first; I have no real experience with CGI's"

"CGI's?" Jafar asked "why would they send…?"

"A friend suggested it." Maleficent said defensively. "Right, I plan to leave now. Use ANY means possible to get these people on the battle field."

Jafar Walked away as he hissed at Hades. "Don't think this is over."

Hades was smirking as he stared at the folder, saying light heartedly. "It might be over soon enough."


	9. Chapter IX: Hell Frozen Over

Hello, there won't be any updates for at least five days, (road trip! WHOOO!) sorry for the inconveniance. Also, If you chosse to review a chapter, review this one. I need help with writing romantic scenes. Thanks to all

* * *

><p>War on animation part IX<p>

Maleficent Flew over the cold shores of the (apparently) Scandinavian Island of Burk. Turning CGI had been Peculiar, but the level of detail you could get was astonishing. Somehow her dragon body in a way felt _more _real than it had in the past; she could feel the black scales more clearly, and see more of the surrounding land and sea. She had been in dragon form before, but only when the situation called for it, and there was a lot of noise when it did. Now it was so…peaceful.

As Maleficent landed near the chasm where her Query was, she remembered what Gothel had said about CGI's. Get straight to the point, don't mention any ideals too outdated, no hints about how CGI's were going to bring an end to hand-drawns. This was going to be hard. Maleficent heard the snarls and curses of the dragon below her. It reminded her of the first time she died. The pain and humiliation together were too much to bear. His death was still very new. As she approached the orange dragon she felt a sharp pang of pity, and something else. She had never been this close to another dragon before, much less one that was male. He didn't even seem small and helpless per say, just broken.

As the dragon watched what was before his eyes, he couldn't help but panic. Death was always so dark, but he could clearly see a pair of green eyes. Who would come to see him? As a thin ribbon of light hit the pair of eyes, he saw they belonged to another dragon. Was he hallucinating? No. She was real. She held herself differently than the other dragons. She moved slowly, but gracefully. He couldn't describe it, but it was other worldly.

"Don't be afraid." Maleficent said in a calm steady tone. Suddenly she was hit by his sent. Charcoal. That's what it was. The sound of his breathing was faint, now it was at a slightly quickened pace. He was slim from lack of food, and the burn marks on his throat were a stark contrast. Maleficent sensed her own breathing and heart beat quicken. She wasn't thinking as much as she normally was. She was feeling it all. The cold stone floor, the still quiet air, him. He was still coping with death, and not well at that. He was lost and very lonely. All her stress, anger, and thoughts of everything outside that cavern vanished when she looked into his pleading eyes. All that mattered was him. "Listen to me very carefully." She said, feeling waves of excitement as she brushed her head against his. "It is true that you have died. But death isn't real. "The pain and the feelings," she said, staring with pity into his eyes. "That is real. But death is something you must move on from."

The dragon looked at the dark dragon in front of him. As captivating as her scent of smoke and vine was, something was off about it. The way she touched him, spoke to him, it was all slightly different. But no matter how strange she was, she was very attractive. The way she held herself, her delicate features, and her knowing, foreign eyes was all very pleasing. He had held skepticism until her face had brushed against his. Her soft, almost too smooth skin, brushing up against his face was very real. He felt the pain from before pale in comparison. Yes, he was defiantly alive. As he began to get up he could feel the dark dragon start to help him. This startled him. No one had ever cared enough to help him; no one had ever wanted to be near him. Why her?


	10. Chapter X: The Empty Nest

War on animation part X

Eris sat dejectedly in a throne in front of the world. Nothing she could do. People didn't _need _her anymore. They could cut their own threads and they were with vigor. All this chaos…and she didn't cause any of it. It was empty nest syndrome. No monsters to do her bidding, no one to manipulate who wasn't reliably sane, no point in existing really. Suddenly in a subtle burst of blue flames a strange man appeared in front of her.

"Eris, I'm guessing?" He asked in a very casual tone. Only another god could appear so nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here Hades?" Eris said. Gods didn't mess around with introductions. They already knew.

"Gez Louise what've we got here?" Hades said dodging her question, looking at Africa on the globe, seeing a minor skirmish that would soon come to a close.

"I can't untangle the mess," Eris moaned. "What will happen to me now?"

Hades put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She hadn't had something to comfort her in years; all of her beloved pets had been killed long ago. It felt good to have someone on her side. Especially someone so strong and attractive."Relax babe, I'll take a closer look."

Hades pondered the strings for a few moments. "Got it." He said, snapping, still focused on the tangle. "Put that there, and cut this and wait for…." He continued waiting for another battle to start, then snapping, setting the battle field ablaze with blue fire. "See?" Hades said, putting his hands on her slender shoulders. "All better?"

Eris could only shrug. Sure, that was fixed, but her existence was still redundant.

"Now stop moping over the mortal world and see where the action is." Hades said, dismissing the earth, and instead a smaller globe appeared, consisting of 3 large islands and one little one.

"The fable world?" Eris said perplexed.

"Yeah," Hades said, turning to the largest of the Continents. "And if ya look at Disney, it's ripe for pick'n"

Eris glanced at the neighboring country. There was some sort of war going on.

"All those princes, thieves, villains, are fighting to conquer," Hades said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "And the last thing they are expecting," Motioning to the hero's side. "Is you."

As Eris sat dumbfounded at the chaos potential, Hades toyed with a piece of her long, black hair.

"Oh, I just remembered, there's another thing I came here for," He said appearing a few miniatures of monsters in his hand. "I found these the other day; do they look familiar to ya?"

Eris's eyes widened. Her pets? Her lovely glorious pets?

"Y'see I've always had an adoration of monsters," Hades said, getting closer to Eris. "But I can't say the feeling's mutual, even with my own pets, adding a miniature of Cerberus to the illusion. "If you can get these beauties back under control, so they can wreak havoc on them" He said, extending his hand. Eris rose to her feet, and looking at the tall, pale Greek god before her, took his hand, grinning. "Agreed"

"Alright then," Hades said, pulling her closer. "Let's ditch this place"

As Hades Appeared in his evil lair, he was surprised to find Maleficent there. As Eris looked around franticly, Hades called Eris crooned with delight at her new companion Hades slid an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "A deal's a deal." As he snapped his fingers Eris's pets appeared in front of her. As she lead those off into the other room Hades stared at their back with satisfaction.

"She seems…nice" Maleficent admitted, walking over to Hades.

"You don't have to act surprised Mal," Hades said shrugging. "I knew what you were up to."

"Mal raised an eyebrow, and when she didn't say anything Hades went on.

"It was a deal." Hades said smirking. "In exchange for dropping my interest in you, I get," Gesturing behind him. "Little miss I 3 Chaos over there."

"You don't…mind?" Maleficent asked a little shocked.

"Mal, you're very attractive," Hades assured the green fairy. "But I ain't the type to get smitten, that's Jafar's turf."

Hades walked off in the direction Eris did, glancing over his shoulder for one last remark. "I'd look out for him if I were you."


	11. Chapter XI: Match made by a Monster

**Thanks for the reivews everyone! So...yeah, part 11 (I use roman numerals cuz I'm a dork)**

* * *

><p>War on animation part XI<p>

Jafar drudged dejectedly through the streets of Fox Animations Russia. By the desert sun it was tacky. It was too bright, to colorful, it lacked…subtlety. Never had he missed the modest browns of Agrabah so much. Jafar kept staring at the nondescript cobblestone at his feet to make sure he kept his eyesight after this excursion. The clothes his disguise was wearing was atrocious. Western clothes just weren't meant to be comfortable. No elegance or grace in the design for that matter.

'Ugh' He thought as he came to rest at a curb to see a street performer doing an act, a rather bad one at that. Jafar had always despised sleight of hand and other tricks that the less talented passed off as magic. It was bad enough it was a flying minion with a bad sense of humor. (He was plenty sick of those.) But he was here on strictly business, so he quietly walked by the flying street rat, feigning mild interest.

Soon he came to his destination, a rather large tasteless blue and green castle. At least that's what he was told. Nothing about the place looked remotely like one. As he found a bench nearby to wait for nightfall he looked over the file he was given by Maleficent.

As he opened the manila folder, a rush of ecstasy ran over him. It still smelled like her. He imagined the files if she had written them herself, in her elegant medieval cursive, and that same delicate hand running across his face…

As Jafar jolted himself back to reality he carefully read the file again. Hmmm, a powerful advisor, in charge of a ruler with too much of a good side, turned into a dragon through their own lust for power…

Why on earth had he been sent to do this? He honestly though he was being sent to get a sorcerer in the other Fox Russia. Why this person? And why him?

'Same old reason Jafar' He thought to himself as he transformed into a snake to slither through the bars of the lavish gate of the palace. 'The world hates you and insists upon surrounding you by morons.'

As night fell he silently entered the dark halls Jafar morphed again to his real body. The halls were tolerable at night, this entire world was. The darkness softened the colors, making the halls darkly enchanting. "Subtle," Jafar murmured with a smile.

His objective's quarters were even more tolerable to look at, the couches were a bit gaudy, yes, but the person it belonged to obviously had taste.

A shift from the room near him shook him from his thoughts. As he went into the room he saw what had dragged him here.

Inside the luxurious room was a large violet and yellow dragon, chained to various wall fixtures in a half hazard way. As the dragon woke up, she looked angrily at the strange man before her and snarled

"What do you want?"

Jafar was taken aback. Such a beautiful voice for such an ugly creature. Light, but sultry. So unfitting for such a hideous…thing.

"To…" Jafar started, backing away in disgust. "Help you."

"How?" the dragon asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I can change you back to your true form," Jafar said, turning his head away from the ugliest thing he had ever seen. "For a price that is…"

The dragon shot up, crumbling the low ceiling slightly. As Jafar cringed, he continued his offer.

"There's a war going on in Disney, we are in need of your services."

"I thought you said you were going to help…!" the dragon interjected alarmed.

"YOUR MINIONS!" Jafar continued frustrated. Always ALWAYS he was surrounded by idiots. "We need an army, not another dragon!"

The dragon meekly replied. "Oh well in that case…"

"Done." Jafar said as he cast his staff. The dragon began to shrink away, forming a person, a woman in fact. Jafar couldn't help but stare. She was tall, slender, with flowing hair and dark eyes, almost like…

Soon the mass of magic around her morphed into a long flowing black dress with a high collar, and purple accents. Jafar quickly realized who she reminded him _of. _As the woman looked over the dress she frowned.

"Something a bit more practical perhaps?"

Jafar waved his hand angrily and the dress began to adjust to her preferences. Form fitting, accented with armored shoulders and chest. Not that it wasn't attractive; he just found that women who wear less concealing clothing caused him more trouble.

"Where did these clothes come from?" She asked perplexed. "Matter doesn't come out of nowhere and there was no cloth in that room. How does the physics of it work?"

"Madam…" Jafar paused, waiting for a name.

"Lumilla." She replied.

"Magic was made to defy _all _natural laws." Jafar continued, slightly amused by her futile use of logic. "Guess I was wrong about you." He said with a smirk. "Not a moron. Just blonde."

Lumilla's face went red as she stood there getting more enrage every second. How dare he talk to her like that, why she could take these claws and… wait? Claws? She was turning into a dragon again? NO!

As she thought that, she felt herself shrink back to normal again. She stormed over to the sorcerer who was standing nearby, bemused.

"I wouldn't do that again." Jafar said as he sneered.

"I thought you fixed…" Lumilla fretted.

"There was only so much I could do" Jafar interjected, narrowing his eyes. "Now we need to get out of here without being seen."

"And how do we do that?" She snarled, putting her hands on her narrow hips."

Jafar didn't reply he only started walking out of the room and down the corridor. As Lumilla followed, the room got darker and darker, and right when it got pitch black, Lumilla gaped as she appeared in a dark castle with cold stone walls. Sitting in a chair surrounded by papers was a green woman who wore a familiar looking black dress and a slightly perplexed expression.

"Maleficent," Jafar said, seeing that she looked much less stressed than usual. "You look more beautiful than usual."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get back to the drama after we see what Gothel is up to in Pixar! Sorry for all the procrastination!<strong>


	12. Chapter XII: The Deal of a Lifetime

**Disneyisbeautiful: Lumilla is the villain from a fox animation straight to VHS film called Bartok the Magnificent. (Kind of in the same universe as Anastasia)**

* * *

><p>War on animation Part XII<p>

Gothel sighed with contentment as she walked through the jungle on this small, small, island. It didn't matter that there were bugs everywhere, and that she was tripping over every plant there was. It felt great to be back in a CGI setting. She didn't stick out like a sore thumb, well, only her clothes stuck out now. As she walked towards a thin white rail, Fallicer said the first thing he had for half an hour.

"Guess you're on your own from here." He whispered, walking under the rail and into the darkness.

Gothel hid while a white orb whooshed past on the track. She had to move fast before the next one came. As she places several thin branches next to each other on the track, she hung just under the rail for the next orb. As it came, it snapped the row of twigs, not breaking it, but causing enough noise so the two guards looked precariously out the window. Gothel swung up, stalked over, pulled the driver out and let him fall, then pointed the gun at the other as he was about to investigate. After switching clothes with the unconscious guard, and ejecting him from the same window, she continued to ride the shuttle inside the building. When she finally got off at where her query was, she saw an immediate problem. Thumb print scans doors. As she walked towards it she saw a small stain on the floor, as she stopped to stare at it, the door opened. She surprised at this, ran through the door before it decided to close again. Before her was a long empty table, and a waterfall of hot lava. Hmmm. she looked at the floor again near the center of the room. Just as she thought, there was a small scratch in the marble floor. As she stood right in front of it, the lava parted, creating a small walkway. As she walked through it a masculine voice from the other side shouted.

"Who's there?"

Gothel just kept walking.

"Tell me who you are," the Man continued. "Or I WILL shoot you."

By this time Gothel had gotten through the lava hall and was standing in a room with a large computer and a man with flame shaped orange hair holding a rather large gun.

"A friend." Gothel said as she walked up to him.

His suspicion didn't fade. "I thought I perfected my security system so no more supers could get in here."

Gothel just shrugged. "I don't have any powers. I just notice stains on the floor like any other mother. Any way Mr. ..."

The man stood up, revealing a sturdy frame and quite a few mussels. "Syndrome."

"Right." Gothel said, slowly walking down the dimly lit hall towards him. She had to admit, he wasn't horrible to look at.

"What do you want?" Syndrome asked, aiming the gun at Gothel.

"To make a deal," Gothel said, not coming any closer. "The Disney war is going badly; we need more people who can design war gear."

"Well that sounds serious." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "How many techs does the great Disney have?"

Gothel stared him down and replied in a serious tone. "One. Who is right now drinking 4 Gallons of CHO each day to stay out of a coma."

Syndrome lowered the gun and shrugged. "I guess I could help you out of the _goodness _of my heart" Syndrome crooned mockingly. "But what's in it for me?" He replied in his regular voice, demeaning.

"We can pay you." Gothel offered, smiling. "A lot. We have an endless amount of competent minions to do the work; we just need someone with Imagination."

Syndrome smiled at that. Endless minions, decent pay, all he had to do was sit back and draw stuff.

"Deal"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Fallicer is up next, and the first person to guess who this mysterious tech is can choose one villain to add from fox animations or dreamworks. (If you guess what C.H.O stands for or You can choose 2)<strong>


	13. Chapter XIII: Pain and Panic

War on Animation Part XIII

Fallicer walked through the Island with a look of concentration on his face. He had to focus a lot to figure out how to get from here to his destination, much less DO it. This had perplexed him so much it had made him silent for a good deal of the trip. Not that he was the chatty type like Gothel, but he did enjoy conversation every now and again. As he felt the trees around him morph and then vanish He arrived in a grassy field with a trashed aluminum trailer in it. Just like home. As he walked up to the trailer, he heard a young boy shout from the trailer.

"Ma! There's a stranger outside!"

"Wha?" said a voice that gave Fallicer an unpleasant reminder of Grandma Oddie. "Get the bat, I'm going out there!"

"No need for that mam." Fallicer said calmly. "Just looking' for ma Pet."

As an elderly woman holding a titanium baseball bat came out of the trailer, she gave Fallicer a suspicious look."

"Your pet?"

"Yeah," Fallicer said casually, as he took a few steps towards the dilapidated trailer, the woman raised the bat. "No need for that mam." Fallicer said stopping his advance.

The woman noted the similar accent. "You from 'round here?"

Fallicer shrugged. "In a manner of speakin', now about my pet…"

The woman held the bat in its place. Snapping "What's it look like?"

Fallicer came closer. "It's a 'gator, changes colors, talks to ya if ya ain't rude to it." He said as if describing a dog or a hamster.

"Can ya PROVE it?" The lady asked stepping closer with the bat raised menacingly.

Fallicer nodded. "RANDAL!" He called. "STOP BEING A DAMNED LITTLE SKANK AND GET OUT HERE!"

After a moment Fallicer heard some scraping behind the trailer as a purple lizard limped out to Fallicer. He was covered in bruises and a lot of nasty cuts, and he had two casts on his front left hand and his right leg. His eyes didn't really see anything, just empty orbs staring blankly at Fallicer. Yet he was still smart enough to act like he did in fact belong to Fallicer, shaking as he rubbed his head against his leg and mewled softly.

"Bless my soul." The old lady said in awe, lowering the bat "I never seen that thing show a sign of affection to anything since it's been here."

"Yeah, Randal here's a long way from home; I've been looking for you for month's boy." Fallicer scolded him, as he picked him up gingerly. As he thanked the Old woman and walked off, Randal began to speak.

"I'm grateful for getting me out of there but who are you and what the hell do you want."

"There's a war to be fought." Fallicer said staring at the grass as it melded into the field outside of New Orland's. "And I understand you might know some good soldiers"

* * *

><p>As Fallicer walked into his Emporium he heard the quiet moans of his "patients". A spell he knew allowed him to give pain to others, but he needed people who were in pain first. So he was in charge of transmuting all of the pain from the injured villains to the enemy. As he put Randal on the table he began to draw various circular patterns around him in chalk, and make a small cut to get some of his blood. Randal didn't flinch much. After what that old woman had done to him, most injuries were numb. As Fallicer dropped the blood in a vase, the circle around Randal began to glow. He could feel it. He could actually fell the pain going away. As Fallicer Put a mirror in front of him, he saw exactly where this pain was going. A grin spread across his face as he saw James Sullivan. (Oh I'm sorry, 'Sully'") double over on the floor in pain. His leg wasn't broken, and he didn't get the bruises, but just seeing in that much pain made him more than pleased. It was then that Fallicer waved his hand and the mirror faded, and then rebrighteded, showing similar pain on a man in a black shirt, a grey tunic and a red cape. Soon A blonde woman of about 20 came into view beside him.<p>

As he watched the two began to talk.

"Phillip!" The woman said alarmed. "What's wrong?"

The man gasped in pain. "Not sure…Maybe magic…Must find…Your aunts and…"

The woman set him down gently on the ground.

"But my aunts have gone to see Merlin. He thinks he can mass produce the sword of truth."

Fallicer's face went from bemused to terrified. Bad. Very very very very bad. Maleficent had already had several attempts made on her life. If that sword was made by the hundreds, she would be gone in a matter of days. No, scratch that, this was Maleficent, a number of weeks. As Fallicer, rushed out the door he set the knife and the vase where Randal could reach it,

"If the spell wears off put more of your blood in the vase."

As Fallicer ran out the door and disappeared, Randal continued to stare at the mirror. It wasn't nearly as good as Sullivan's torment, but it was better than nothing. What did Disney want from him anyway? That man had said something about some friends of his. Hmmmm…. Perhaps it meant…

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Cliffhanger! But yeah, sorry about the serious lack of updates. School and procrastination don't make for getting stuff done. (Well, THIS stuff done)<strong>


	14. Chapter XIV: Bravely run away

Maleficent woke up far more contented than usual. Sleeping as a dragon gave her about two days of sleep as opposed to one, and being curled up next to a dragon was infinitely safer that a hallway of her minions keeping watch. Everything about him made her feel safe. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Never had someone put this little pressure on her. She was there; she wasn't trying to kill him. That was good enough for him. He even took the news of her being truly human better than she could expect. Although he did admit it explained a lot. Maleficent had interpreted love (as seen from Ursula's perspective) as a part of functioning in a society. There were all these conventions, pressures, and rules. In the last few days she had found that that was an utter lie. The two of them had been blatantly honest with one another, and nothing ill has come from it. Neither one was particularly clingy; this had worked out fine as well. There was no pressure to be too intimate. No pressure to be anything at all.

"Maleficent! MALEFICENT!" Screamed a raging base, Maleficent raised her head groggily as a rail-thin man in a violet suit came running into her courtyard. Maleficent quickly turned from a dragon back to a human.

After seeing the man's bemused expression she remembered.

'Huh. Clothes. I might need those.'

A quick snap of her fingers gave her usual robe, but she hadn't bothered with the headdress, so her long, black, shiny hair was still visible.

"Got bad news." Fallicer said, aforementioned bemused grin subsided.

"How bad?" Maleficent asked, assuming someone had died or something trivial like that…

"BAD!" Fallicer said, obviously it was something worse. "I had just gotten that CGI back, as ordered, the guy was beaten up, so I gave him a chair back home, hooked him up to prince charming…"

"Which one?" Maleficent asked.

"Phillip." Fallicer replied.

"Lovely." Maleficent droned sarcastically.

"He's been talking to Merlin. About mass producing the sword of truth. Mal you have to get out of here. This is the first place they'll look. Athena's office will have to be re-located to Vulcan."

"Why did I let Hades come up with the top secret names?" Maleficent said to herself. "Very well, you're right…I should go." With that she began to wave her hand and lights went off in the palace as everything was converted into magic energy which is more easily stored. By the time she walked into the castle All of her worldly possessions were in a small velvet bag carried by her raven, Diablo. Maleficent took one last moment to look around the place.

"Coming?" Fallicer asked, briskly.

Maleficent couldn't for a moment. This was her home. She had lived here since she was 14 dammit. She didn't want to go. At least the stupid 14 year old didn't want to. With a sigh she drudged out of the castle, biding it farewell silently in her mind. The ember shaded dragon was awake now. Maleficent had taken to calling him Elsker. (Danish for lover.) He was awake now at any rate, so the two got on his back and headed off for the ominous volcano known as Vulcan.

On the trip there the two of them got a bird's eye view of just how well the battle was going, the shining armor of countless armies melded into the horizon. Elsker had his work cut out for him, the trip was pretty rough dodging all the fireballs, winged creatures and flying machines but eventually landed safely in Vulcan. Maleficent hadn't been here since the war started four months ago. As she landed she was greeted by the four legged head of security.

"Maleficent." Scar said, almost as if it was a question. "What brings you to headquarters?"

"No time for that." Fallicer said, pushing past her. "We have matters to discuss immediately."

"Very well." Scar said, motioning them to follow. As they walked through the ominous green volcano they passed minions working on a sleek white hand held blaster. After one of them pressed a button the blaster made a mile deep hole in the rock on the opposite wall.

"I trust the new head engineer is doing well?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes." Scar said noncommittally.

"And the old one?" She asked next.

"Still in a coma." Fallicer said rather casually. "She'll be fine in a week or so."

"It'd be a shame to loose such a brilliant mind like Helga's…" Maleficent mused. As the three moved into a secluded part of the cave, scar turned around to face them. "I'll not ask again." He said sternly. "What brings you to my home."

"We have gathered intelligence that suggests the enemy is searching for a way to mass produce the only thing that can kill our fearless leader." Fallicer deadpanned. "That's what brings us here."

Scar furrowed his brow. "Right, that sword. I'm not one for magic myself Maleficent, but I trust you wouldn't have come here unless you thought this was possible, yes?"

"It would take some work for my sisters to teach the other magi," Maleficent started. "But after that yes, the sword could be mass produced."

"Right." Scar said, sobered by the dire situation. "It's settled. Your base of operation shall be moved here, you will be under constant guard…"

"You can't be serious." Maleficent said. She'd seen his guards. Pathetic. Not to mention annoying. And she didn't do well being constantly watched. She got irritated a lot faster that way.

"We don't have time to bicker." Scar growled. He then motioned to the alcove they were currently standing in. "You will set up shop here."

"Very well then." Maleficent said, dropping the bag to the floor. "Where shall Elsker stay?"

"You're reptilian friend?" Scar asked raising an eyebrow. "We'll figure something out. It's not like he won't be spending much time off the battlefield anyway." As he slunk off Maleficent took a look around her new office. Besides the stone being bedrock instead of bricks it wasn't all that different, if a bit warmer than what she was used to. But creature comforts weren't her priority right now. There was a war on. With a tap of her staff her belongings flew out of the bag and into the room, trying to recreate the format of her castle as best she could. As she sat down at her desk things were still flying around to their proper places. Again, small comforts would have to wait.

**Finally finished this chapter, sort of. I'm hoping to put in more action sequences, and involve the other offices. It's kind of weird to have a war going on and yet see none of it firsthand. SO yeah, review if you want to see a villain recruited, or see what a certain Disney villain is up to. Things to clear up: Helga is from Atlantis, Vulcan is the place where scar sang be prepared. (Because that is the only time you see it is very difficult to get there. Screw logic I am a writer!) I'm not going to try and apologize for the lack of updates, they will still probably be few and far between, and I still don't know exactly how this story will end regardless. Thank you to all who have read, and the more you bug me to finish this the more likely it will happen. **


End file.
